


Come Back

by Swedishlassie



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Love, London, Modern Era, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishlassie/pseuds/Swedishlassie
Summary: 'The decision is made before he’s even conscious of making it, before a plan is fully formed in his mind. With all hesitation tossed out the window, he hurries out of the airport and sets off in his car back to his apartment, more certain than he’s ever been of anything in his life.'London at Christmas time. Two people meet by chance, lightning strikes and their lives are forever changed.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 75
Kudos: 187





	1. Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Come Back - Be Here” by Taylor Swift is the inspiration for what was supposed to be a Christmas one-shot. The story however took on a life of it's own and evolved into a short multi-chapter. Therefore, and amongst other circumstances, it's posted now, embarrassingly late, when Christmas is long over. If you however still fancy to read this wee story of two idiots falling in love, but being a bit too stubborn for their own good, I can promise you fluff and smut and not a frank in sight. 
> 
> The first chapter is only a wee prologue, but the next will be posted shortly. 
> 
> An enormous thank you to my betas AussieOutlander, rwleispiach and era_r for your incredible support, patience and love. I honestly don't know what I would do without you girls. I love you so much! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments!

### Prologue - Be Here

(December 24th)

Standing in the middle of all the buzz, commotion and frenzy of the departure hall at the London City Airport at Christmas time, Jamie is oblivious to it all. All around him, people are saying goodbye to loved ones or scrambling their things together to get on their way to the gate, but the only thing he is conscious of is the thought playing on repeat in his head. _You fucking eejit. You poor excuse of a man. What the bloody hell were you thinking_? 

He can still see the top of her head as she makes her way through the crowd, and he watches her go with a lump growing in his throat and a knot forming in his stomach. She hurries further and further away from him towards her departure hall, her beautiful brown curls bouncing against her back, and he knows without a shadow of a doubt, she has taken his heart with her.

_Claire_.

His mo nighean donn.

The love of his life.

_Fuck!_

Her laughter still rings in his head when he recalls the moment he’d called her that for the first time. At first, she had let out a nervous giggle because she hadn’t understood the Gaelic, then a roar of laughter escaped her when he’d explained it to her, blushing fiercely, as he did. He was drunk, as much on her as on the whisky they’d consumed earlier, but it hadn’t made his words any less sincere. 

Although she had swatted at his chest and shook her head at his romantic foolishness, he had seen in her eyes that she wasn’t unaffected by it, her glass face betraying her emotions even when she tried to hide it. And the kiss they shared moments later told him everything he needed to know - that she felt the same as him, even though she didn’t have the words for it yet. 

When Jamie can no longer see her, he stands frozen in place. His palms sweaty, his head spinning, his mind filled with images from the past days, swirling around in his head; her, naked and laughing in his bed, the two of them eating take out curry on his couch with their legs intertwined, her face as she comes undone beneath him. And perhaps the clearest of them all; the first time he laid his eyes on her and life, as he knew it, came to an end. 

The decision is made before he’s even conscious of making it, before a plan is fully formed in his mind. With all hesitation tossed out the window, he hurries out of the airport and sets off in his car back to his apartment, more certain than he’s ever been of anything in his life. 

He has also never been more terrified or more deliriously happy.

  
And it’s all because of _her_.


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Jamie couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she took off her gloves and tried to tame her tousled curls with her fingers. He kept staring as she ordered something at the counter, watched in a trance as she broke out into the brightest smile he had ever seen, and followed her every movement as she removed her coat and sat down at a table near the entry. 
> 
> Christ, he thought, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.'
> 
> And so the story begins for real. Hope you like it! 
> 
> ps. 'on a wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again.' If you know you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of hard work went into this chapter (mostly dealing with me being annoying) for my precious betas, who simply refuse to give up on me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart AussieOutlander, era_r and rwleispach. I love you!

### Begin again 

(December 21st)

It was three days before Christmas and it was snowing. It had been years since they had snow on Christmas eve and Jamie felt like a little boy, full of wonder, watching the flakes single down onto the ground outside the window of the small café he’d been in for the last hour. Sipping away at his coffee — black — and munching on the freshly baked cinnamon roll he ordered with it, everything felt cozy, warm and comfortable. The Christmas lights hovering over the street, brightening up the city, the festive decorations in the shop windows across the street and the scent of baked goods, coffee and lit candles filling the air inside, all contributed to a feeling of contentment.

Content would be the exact word to describe his entire life at this point. He had a good, steady job as a bartender in one of London's high-class clubs and his studies had gone according to plan. He’d managed to sign a contract for a studio apartment in Soho only two weeks ago, and perhaps most importantly, he had his freedom. Being a twenty three-year-old single lad in London was perhaps not the worst thing one could be. 

There had been girls, women, a few short term relationships, but nothing that lasted longer than a few months — none of them had felt right to him. Not that he was in a hurry to meet anyone, after all, he was still young, and had a bright future ahead of him; a future filled with possibilities. 

So yes, he was content, in every sense of the word. 

Then lightning struck.

Situated as he was on the far end of the café, he had a perfect view of whoever came and went, so when the little doorbell above the entrance door pinged, he instinctively looked up. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the rush of excitement and adrenaline and the literal hoard of butterflies making a home for themselves in his belly. 

Dressed in a dark blue overcoat, a red and blue tartan scarf wrapped around her neck, her dark brown curls framing the prettiest face he had ever laid his eyes on — _she_ entered the café.

Jamie couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she took off her gloves and tried to tame her tousled curls with her fingers. He kept staring as she ordered something at the counter, watched in a trance as she broke out into the brightest smile he had ever seen, and followed her every movement as she removed her coat and sat down at a table near the entry. 

_Christ_ , he thought, _she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen_.

He tried to pull himself together, his mouth slightly agape, his throat dry, and everything inside him in commotion. Fortunately, it seemed she hadn't noticed him and hopefully, she would leave soon, and he would feel like himself again, the way he had only minutes ago. 

He had no idea what was happening. How could a perfect stranger he’d never seen before have such an effect on him? Though he wished for her to leave, he knew that deep inside, he didn’t want her to. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to know this woman, this stranger, in every way possible.

_Okay,_ he thought to himself, _it’s now or never. What could possibly go wrong? Worst case scenario you'll make a complete arse of yourself, and you’ll probably never see her again. End of story. No big deal. Everything goes back to normal._

Normal. As things had been less than ten minutes ago. And now… well now he couldn’t even remember what that was like, all he knew was he didn't want normal anymore. No matter what, he wanted this, he wanted _her._

Despite feeling slightly nauseous, dizzy, and more unsure of himself than he could remember ever being, he slowly got up from his chair and walked over to her table, drying off his sweaty palms on his jeans as he went. 

\-----

It was her second day in London. She had spent the day mostly window shopping, strolling the streets of Camden and Soho, and soaking up the atmosphere of the holiday season. When the snowfall increased, she looked around and saw the cutest little café just waiting for her on the corner of the street. There were warm lights in the windows, and she could smell the cinnamon from yards away. Her stomach rumbled a little as she savoured the enticing scent, reminding her she hadn’t had anything to eat since the late hotel breakfast, as hearty as it had been.

The sound of the little bell above the door made her feel even more welcome as she entered the warm and cozy establishment. She smiled to herself, _perfect_ , a place exactly to her liking. This was why she loved London so much. Crammed among all the stores, fancy restaurants and hotel buildings, there were these little gems hidden in between it all, making her feel at home somehow. Or what she imagined feeling at home somewhere would be like. 

Shrugging off the slight sting of sadness that thought brought upon her, she ordered a cup of coffé and a delicious looking cinnamon roll, the sight of which made her mouth water, and then sat down by a table near the door. Lost in thoughts, she just sat there, looking out the window at the beautiful scenery, the snow and the Christmas lights, slowly feeling a calmness settling inside of her. 

It took her awhile before registering that someone was attempting to talk to her. A man was standing beside her table, trying to attract her attention.

“Excuse me,” he said. “Hi… erm, sorry, I was just sitting over there, and…” his words trailed off as she looked up at him, and found herself completely and utterly lost in the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

After what seemed like an eternity, but at the same time, no time at all, she swallowed hard and managed to smile back at him.

“Yes, hello?” 

He cleared his throat and tried again, a crooked half smile taking shape on his lips. An unbelievably _sexy_ crooked smile on his incredibly _gorgeous_ lips. _Jesus H Roosevelt Christ, I’m so fucked._

“Sorry,” he said again with a nervous laugh. “I wanted to ask, if, by any chance, ye would like some company? I mean...” his eyes strayed away from hers towards the floor as he tucked his hands even deeper into the pockets of his jeans and added “if ye dinna think it’s tae forward of me tae ask.” 

“Yes.” Her response came without hesitation, her breath hitched. _What the hell?_

Had she really accepted his request without so much as a second thought? _For God's sake_ , he was a complete stranger. 

“I mean, yes I would like that.” _Oh, so we’re really doing this?_ she thought, internally berating herself at her inability to think before throwing herself into things on a whim. 

“Great!” he was practically beaming, “I’ll just grab my things.” He was already on his way to his table before she had a chance to say anything else, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

“I’m so sorry, I should introduce myself,” he said while extending his right hand towards her, the tips of his ears turning red. “My name is Jamie, Jamie Fraser.”

She realized she was blushing too, and blushed even more realizing that she was, but she smiled back at him and took his outstretched hand in hers.

“I’m Claire, very pleased to meet you.” 

He held her gaze as their hands met, and she found it impossible to look away; his eyes absolutely mesmerizing. It was a simple handshake but the touch of his palm against hers and him looking at her like _that_ , sent a shiver down her spine and she suddenly felt far too warm in her cream-coloured cashmere sweater. 

_Christ Claire, what are you doing?_ _This was supposed to be the weekend to get away, to clear your head, to think things through. Not meeting random strange men at cafés, regardless of how cute they are!_

But she couldn’t help but watch him while he hurried over to his table. Couldn’t help but notice his beautiful copper coloured hair, brushed back and curly at the base of his neck. Couldn’t ignore the fact that he was tall and broad-shouldered, his flannel shirt and blue jeans a perfect fit on him in every way. 

And she couldn’t help returning his smile when he walked towards her again, her cheeks burning and her heart fluttering in her chest. _No Claire, this is not at all good, in fact, this is very very bad._

The conversation was awkward and hesitant at first, but the more they talked, both of their initial shyness faded away, and she felt surprisingly comfortable in his company. 

As was quite apparent by his accent, he was born and bred a Scotsman. His family originated from a small village near Inverness up in the Highlands, but he’d been living a few years in Edinburgh after school. He didn’t go into great detail about his family, only that he was the middle brother of three siblings, his sister and her family still living in their family home where they grew up. There was something in his eyes when he mentioned his family that kept her from asking more about them, a familiar sadness she knew far too well, so she let it be. For now. 

Two years ago he had moved to London where he attended university, studying to be an engineer and earning money bartending at night. This weekend, however, he was free, and would be for the entire holiday ahead. 

_Not just a pretty face_ she thought, once again getting lost in his eyes—intelligent, warm, and kind, as he looked at her with sincere interest when she spoke. He seemed to be curious about what she had to say, asking her question after question about her life. Normally she would hesitate sharing so much with a stranger, not usually comfortable talking about herself like this, but there was an openness to him, an honesty, that made her want to tell him everything. 

She told him she was here in London for the weekend, but would fly back home to Boston on Christmas Eve. She was studying to be a surgeon, and was currently in her second-year of residency at Boston Memorial. Having lived there for the past four years, since she was 23, it was starting to feel like home and was the longest she’d ever stayed in one place since she was a kid. Nevertheless, she was still hesitant about buying new things for her apartment, still doubting she would stay long enough for it to be worth it. 

With a laugh she blurted out, “I’ve never even owned a vase of my own!” 

She regretted it immediately, cringing at herself for saying something so corny, thinking he would judge her. Instead, he laughed, and asked her about her childhood, as if he sensed there could possibly be something more to the story about her seemingly nomadic background. 

Without going into too much detail, she told him how she’d lost her parents at the age of five in a car accident and had been brought up by her Uncle Lamb after that. He had been a kind and well-meaning foster parent, but because of his occupation as an archaeologist, they had travelled the world and never stayed long enough in one place to actually justify calling it a home. 

Bringing up her parents' passing usually earned her a look of pity, and some even attempted to console her, saying things along the lines of ‘ _I’m so sorry dear’_ which only made her feel even more uncomfortable. But _he_ didn’t. The only thing she saw when she met his gaze was understanding, as if he knew exactly how it felt to have lost someone that close at such a young age. He didn’t say anything, only nodded, and encouraged her to keep talking. So she did. 

Not once did he try to change the subject back to himself, something she unfortunately was used to from her past. He listened, and wanted to know more about the places she’d been and even asked about how they went about practicing surgeries. She tried to explain in as simple terms as she could, and laughed at his shocked expressions at some of the more gory details. 

Before long, hours had passed and it got darker outside; the sun setting as early as four PM this time of year.

When they came to a lull in the conversation, she looked at the delicate gold watch on her wrist. 

“Oh shit,” she blurted out and was met by a pair of raised eyebrows and a broad smile on his handsome face. 

She giggled at his reaction. “What’s the matter? Never heard a woman use foul language before?”

“Aye, I have,“ he responded. “But I guess I dinna think someone like yerself…” his words trailed off as he watched her expression, _her_ eyebrows raised this time.

“I mean, ye seem like such a nice and proper woman, _person_ , I dinna expect…” 

She continued to look at him with disapproval but she almost couldn’t contain the laughter bubbling inside her. Watching him paint himself into a corner was extremely entertaining.

“Relax, Jamie,“ she said finally, bursting out laughing. “It’s okay! I ken fine well what ye mean,” she mocked in a terrible Scottish accent.

“Haha, verra funny! I thought I completely ruined my chances here...” stopping abruptly, his cheeks turning a very pretty shade of pink as he seemed to realize too late what he’d said. 

“That is,” he continued, his index finger tapping a staccato rhythm on the cup he was holding in his hands, “if there is one?”

Despite his embarrassment, he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, seeking confirmation, and she looked back at him, unable to keep herself from smiling.

“Perhaps...” she said, hesitating ever so slightly. “Perhaps you would like to take me out on a date tomorrow morning? Let's say around eleven?”

The ear to ear grin she received in return lit up his whole face, the entire room for that matter. It was a smile that warmed her, right to the very core of her being, as did his response.

“I would like that verra much, Claire.”

The way he said her name, the r:s rolling of his tongue, the way his voice had deepened… 

_Shit..._

This was all very bad indeed.


	3. I just wanna know you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As he watched her from the bench, there was no doubt in his mind - he was in deep trouble with this one. In just a matter of hours, she had become the centre of his universe. He felt drawn to her as if invisible strings were pulling him towards her and he was unable to do a single thing about it. It couldn’t just be him. She must have felt it too. The connection between them was a force stronger than he’d ever experienced with anyone, and it scared the hell out of him."
> 
> Our lovely couple go on their first date, Claire learns a new word and Jamie may need some ice-skating lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An enormous thank you to my betas AussieOutlander, rwleispiach and era_r for your incredible support, patience and love. I honestly don't know what I would do without you girls. I love you so much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments!

### I just wanna know you better

(December 22nd)

They had made plans to meet up by the ice skating rink at Somerset House, near River Thames the next morning. It was her suggestion, and he’d agreed, completely disregarding the fact that he hadn’t stood on a pair of skates since he was ten. 

He didn’t care though. All he could think about was seeing her again, to hear her laughter, to listen to her voice when she talked, about anything. 

As Jamie stood waiting for her on this crisp, clear winter day, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his puffy jacket, he felt as excited and impatient as a kid on Christmas morning; the events of the previous day playing on repeat in his mind. 

After they left the café, he accompanied her back to her hotel even though she’d insisted that she was perfectly capable of walking back alone. After all, as she pointed out to him, she was here on vacation by herself, so why would she need a man to walk her home?

He couldn’t argue with her logic, but nonetheless, persuaded her to let him walk with her, for a wee bit of the way at least. In the end, that wee bit of the way turned out to be the whole way, until they reached the Karma Sanctum Hotel in Soho where she was staying. 

They walked slowly, as if not wanting their time together to come to an end. He couldn’t remember what they had talked about, or if they’d talked at all. He could only recall the way it had felt to walk through the decorated streets of London at Christmas time with her by his side. He recalled with clarity the slight jolt coursing through him every time her arm brushed against his, and the intoxicating scent of her perfume when she turned her head towards him. The way it had felt as if he was floating on air, not touching the ground. 

He wondered if she had felt the same way. Wondered if the stars in her eyes - when they had stopped outside the entrance and she looked up at him - was because of him, a reflection of the light in his, one he couldn’t possibly hide. 

His hands had trembled, wanting nothing more than to touch her cheek, but he hadn’t. All he had done was thank her for a lovely time, bowed his head, and said ‘goodnight’. As he walked away, he couldn’t help but to look back at her, and he was surprised to find her still standing there, looking back at him. The look on her face when their eyes met made his stomach flip, and for the rest of the night it was all he could think about. It was the last thing on his mind when he fell asleep, and the first when he woke in the morning. 

“Hi Jamie.”

He spun around and there she was, all rosy cheeks and bright eyes, a hesitant but lovely smile on her lips. She had a dusty pink beanie on her head, and the wild curls framed her face from underneath it in the most adorable way. _God, she was so beautiful,_ even more beautiful than he remembered. He could feel his heart swell at the sight of her. Taking a deep breath, he smiled back at her and tried to regain his composure, trying in vain to still his furiously beating heart. 

“Hi,” he answered, a little breathless. “‘Tis verra fine tae see ye again, Sassenach.” 

When she furrowed her brows and looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face, he realized what he’d said. _Oh for fucks sake. Do you constantly have to put your foot in your mouth?_ he scolded himself.

“Sasse…what?” she said, looking a bit confused but at the same time not quite able to contain a burst of laughter. 

“Hmmph, weel... all it means is an English person, an outsider really.” He tried to explain without stumbling over the words. 

“But in the nicest way, I promise!” he added quickly, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, his smile becoming a bit more uncertain.

“Oh, I see,” she replied with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes and a smirk playing on the corners of her mouth. “But wouldn’t it be more correct to say _you’re_ the outsider here since we’re actually _in_ England right now?”

He laughed out loud at her remark; relieved she didn’t seem to have taken offence, but also because of the sharp, witty humour in her reply.

“Aye, ye’re right, of course. I dinnae think of that,” he said in between chuckles, shaking his head at her as she laughed along with him, apparently very pleased with her wee joke.

“Ye’re a witty one, ye ken that?” 

“Well, I have my moments,” she said with a wink that made his knees weak and something flutter unnervingly in his stomach. 

He had no response to that. He was dumbstruck, unable to think of a single thing, and so he just kept smiling. _All_ he wanted to do was smile in her presence, and look into those amber eyes for as long as she’d let him. 

“Are you coming or are we gonna stand around here all day?” She was already halfway over to the skate hire stand, and waved for him to follow. 

“I’m comin’” he called after her, catching up in a couple of big strides. 

To his surprise, she didn’t choose the white elegant lady skates he saw most of the girls and women wear on the ice, but instead went for the hockey version, just as he did. As she stepped out onto the ice and swirled around to face him, she laughed at his bewildered expression.

“I used to skate with boys all the time growing up, or at least whenever I had the chance.” She nodded to the white version and shook her head, “couldn’t keep up on those things. _These_ are much faster.” She tapped her skates and took off across the ice, leaving him standing by the side, enthralled and breathless.

_Okay then,_ he thought to himself, _let's do this_. It went better than anticipated, and it was a huge relief he didn't fall on his face and make a fool of himself. She was still much faster than him, and he could tell she had to hold back in order to skate beside him. Him, on the other hand, had to keep his focus on what he was doing which made small talk a bit difficult.

She didn’t comment on his inability to keep up, and for that, his ego was grateful. But he saw in the corner of his eye that she was smiling and glancing at him every now and then, all the while chatting away about this and that, even though all she got in response was the occasional grunt.

After a while he became bolder, increasing his pace and foolishly enough, turned his head to look at her for acknowledgment, beaming with pride. It was a big mistake. Before he knew it, his legs disappeared from underneath him and he landed on his bum on the hard ice. The pain from the impact shot through his back as if a knife had penetrated his tailbone and made him scream out a whole series of profanities in Gaelic.

“Jamie!” Claire called out. “Are you alright?” 

When he came to his senses - puffing and moaning, the pain dulling by the second - he found her kneeling beside him. Despite trying to stifle her giggles, she had a concerned look on her face; her eyes seeking reassurance that he hadn’t hurt himself too badly. He could have been mistaken, but he was sure there was a glow around her he hadn’t noticed before, as if a divine light shone out from deep within her.

He must have looked as confused as he felt because she just stared back at him, asking again if he was okay.

“Aye, I think so. I am now.” He held her gaze for what felt like an eternity before she broke the spell with a burst of nervous laughter.

“Yes, well, you _seem_ fine, just a bit bruised perhaps. Here, let me help you up, it’s freezing on the ice.” She said as she stood up, her voice soft as velvet to his ears, and reached out her hand for him to grab.

Using his other hand to push himself up from the ice, he was back on his feet, somewhat shaky, but grinning despite the dull pain throbbing in his tailbone. He couldn’t seem to let go of her hand right away though, and luckily from what he could tell, she didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

“Thank ye, Sassenasch. _Truly_ ,” he said, smiling faintly, his eyes still locked on hers.

“It was nothing,” she shrugged, biting her bottom lip. “But you might want to have someone take a look at that in case there’s a fracture. I mean just in case.”

He nodded and they made their way over to the benches where they had left their shoes. She held onto his hand the whole time, to keep him on his feet, he guessed, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world to him. It was comforting, apart from causing his heart to beat hard and fast against his ribcage. 

He didn’t ever want to let it go.

“I think you better rest for a bit,” she said, helping him down on the bench. “But I’d like to go for a few more laps, if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course! I’ll fetch us some hot cocoa in a bit.”

“Perfect.” She smiled widely at him and took off, gliding across the ice in long elegant strokes. 

As he watched her from the bench, there was no doubt in his mind - he was in deep trouble with this one. In just a matter of hours, she had become the centre of his universe. He felt drawn to her as if invisible strings were pulling him towards her and he was unable to do a single thing about it. It couldn’t just be him. She must have felt it too. The connection between them was a force stronger than he’d ever experienced with anyone, and it scared the hell out of him. 

As she made her way back towards him, she waved and smiled, her entire face shining with pure joy. Having cast off her beanie earlier, her hair was dancing in the breeze; the golden rays of sun highlighting the rich shades of auburn and chocolate that wove through her curls. He couldn't stop staring. She was really loving this and seeing her this happy and carefree, could possibly be the best feeling he had ever felt. He knew with every fibre of his being, he would do anything to make her smile like this every day for the rest of her life. Absolutely anything.

_Aye, deep trouble indeed_. 

\-----

She let him rest a bit while she skated some more. It was one of her favourite things to do, but she hadn’t had the opportunity to get on the ice in years. She was thoroughly enjoying herself; feeling the chilly air on her heated face, her hair becoming even more tangled in the wind, the muscles in her thighs working to drive her faster and faster. It was childish, but she didn’t care, it filled her whole being with happiness. 

When she saw him watching her from the sideline, still with that same expression of wonder on his face that he’d had since he fell on the ice, her heart skipped a beat. 

_Jamie_.

The way he looked at her, the way she _wanted_ him to look at her. The feel of his hand in hers - warm, strong, and safe - l ike it belonged there, had always belonged there. How he made her feel - alive, giddy, thrilled - it was as exciting as it was terrifying. But a part of her didn’t care. She was here in this amazing city, it was Christmas time, and she had met the most wonderful guy to hang out with. Everything else could wait. All _that_ mess would still be there when she went back home. For now, she would enjoy herself as much as she possibly could. 

When she came around the rink a second time, she saw him returning from the café wagon located by the side of the rink with two big styrofoam mugs in his hands, walking with ease. _Good_ she thought and smiled to herself, _at least he wasn’t hurt badly_.

They settled down next to each other, sipping carefully on the hot brew as not to burn their tongues. Just as in the café yesterday, the conversation felt relaxed; Jamie was so easy to talk to and actually listened to what she had to say. He seemed to think she was funny, laughing out loud and throwing his head back like a little kid when she told an anecdote from her childhood. It caught her off guard, almost made her uncomfortable, just because she wasn’t used to it. What she was used to was being disregarded, not listened to, ignored even. 

_No_. She would not think about her past life now. She would be here in the moment, in this almost unrealistically pretty setting, the gigantic Christmas tree on the side of the rink gleaming and glittering in all the rainbow colours, people of all ages enjoying themselves all around them. Without realising it, she had moved a little bit closer to him when she cooled off, the hot cocoa no longer doing the trick anymore. 

“Are ye cold, Claire?” he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

_Oh_. 

When she didn’t move to shake it off, he held her a bit tighter, rubbing her upper arm with his gloved hand.

“Ye’re shaking so hard ye’re making my teeth rattle,” he said; his voice low and so close to her ear she felt his warm breath on her neck. She shivered again, but this time, it wasn’t from the cold.

She laughed nervously and folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them, fighting the urge to completely sink into his warm embrace. 

They sat in silence for a bit, watching the other skaters on the ice, and he seemed as unwilling as she was to break the spell. However, once she began to lose feeling in her toes, she had to admit defeat and suggested that maybe, it was time to leave. 

_Please ask me out to dinner or a coffee or lunch tomorrow_ , she pleaded in her head, not wanting to be the one to suggest something again. After all, she wasn’t _that_ desperate. Not quite anyway.

They returned the skates and started walking towards the city, looking for a cab. 

“I was wondering,” he began, as they halted by the side of the street. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Well, I was wondering if ye’d like tae have dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes,” she answered in a heartbeat, “I would like that very much.” 

“Great!” Again that broad smile glowing on his face she thought she would never get tired of. “I’ll pick ye up at yer hotel at seven, is that alright?” 

“It’s perfect.” She smiled back at him, and before she knew it, he had taken her hand and lifted it up to his mouth. Without losing eye contact with her, he gently pressed his lips on her mitten-covered hand before releasing it again. 

“See ye tonight then,” he breathed, his crystal-blue eyes staring straight into hers. All she could do was nod before she got into the cab that pulled up beside them.

“See you tonight,” she finally was able to respond just as he closed the cab door behind her. 

She could not stop herself from looking out the window after him as the cab pulled away, her mind spinning and her heart elated. Had she just been on the most amazing date she had ever had with the most amazing man she had ever met? Was it possible to feel this happy, this _good so soon?_

Then panic struck; what the fuck was she supposed to wear?


End file.
